<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cowboy Up by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896759">Cowboy Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Cowboy Park Yoochun, Cowboy Shim Changmin, Cowboys &amp; Cowgirls, Homophobia, Idol Kim Junsu (JYJ), M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, lots of horse innuendos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun spends a lot of days doing the same chores on the family farm. A broken down car and a pretty popstar throw Yoochun's day into a different gait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sluttish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoochun rode slowly over the fields. True, he had to be clear across the ranch, changing water lines on his father’s alfalfa, but when he got on a horse, it was still hard for him to stay focused. Baby moved gracefully, following Yoochun’s commands. He ducked under trees and waded through small streams. The sun rose steadily over the hills, tossing pink and yellow highlights through the young spring leaves on the trees. The air still held a chill in the mornings, but by midday, it would be hot.</p><p>To the east, a plume of smoke caught Yoochun’s attention. He turned toward it, climbing a hill to get a better view. Over the crest, the highway came into view, and the sun glinted off blue paint on the car pulled to the side of the road. The hood was up, smoked billowed from the car. The driver paced a few feet away.</p><p>“Should we go see if we can help?” Yoochun murmured to Baby. She snorted, and Yoochun smiled. He kicked her in the sides and they galloped down the edge of the hill and through pasture lands. Baby vaulted over fences as she ran. Yoochun’s hat fell off his head, the string catching around his neck. His long hair blew in the wind, and he smiled, laughing as Baby sped up.</p><p>The driver caught sight of them just before Yoochun got there, jumping over one more fence. They climbed the steep incline of the road, and when Yoochun saw the driver, his mouth dropped open and he stared. The driver snapped his cell phone shut, body tense.</p><p>The man was beautiful, as most pop stars were. His hair was a deep black, new since the last time Yoochun had seen his picture it was red. He wore jeans, a t-shirt, stylish boots. His brown eyes narrowed as Yoochun stared and then finally, Yoochun shook himself and smiled.</p><p>“S-sorry,” he said with a laugh. “J-just. Wow.  Xiah Junsu. It’s … well.” Yoochun quickly dismounted and moved to the car. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Smoke and the car died. Do you have a phone?”</p><p>“Yeah, but there’s no reception out here.”</p><p>The smoke had dissipated enough for Yoochun to look at the engine. It didn’t smell like burning oil or radiator fluid. Yoochun wasn’t about to touch it though. Heat clouded the air around the car.</p><p>“Going home, I assume,” Yoochun said. Junsu’s family lived in a town about five hours away. It was a long drive between Seoul and his hometown near Busan.</p><p>“Yeah. For a couple days if I can get there.”</p><p>“A quick glance and it doesn’t seem like anything major is wrong,” Yoochun said. “I can get my dad out here with a trailer and we’ll haul it to the garage. You probably just blew a head gaskett; it won’t take that long if you want to wait.”</p><p>Junsu looked at him carefully, and Yoochun tried his best to appear unthreatening and trusting. “You’re a fan?”</p><p>“My whole family is,” Yoochun said with a grin. “My mother sings your songs while she’s cleaning.”</p><p>Junsu smiled. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s only embarrassing when she does the dances, too.”</p><p>Junsu burst out laughing and then covered his mouth and apologized.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry; it’s hilarious. Have you eaten yet? It’s about time for breakfast.”</p><p>Junsu checked his watch and then said, “I really shouldn’t eat yet.”</p><p>“Ah, come on. You’re on vacation. You can do whatever you want on vacation.”</p><p>Junsu snorted. “Oh, if only that were true. I’m actually supposed to still be in my dorm room right now. You might say I ran away.”</p><p>Yoochun smiled widely. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. I told one manager I was going, but no one else. I’m kind of tired.”</p><p>Yoochun nodded. “I’ll bet. Your last album promotions were insane. I remember asking my brother when you ever got a chance to sleep, and he said you sleep on the plane between here, Japan and China.”</p><p>Junsu made a face. “If I’m lucky. There are fangirls on the plane too.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re tired, you can take a nap while my dad fixes your car. And you can get to a place where there’s reception to call your family.” Yoochun put the hood down. He asked Junsu for something to write on and then left a note on the windshield saying the car would be towed away in a couple hours and please don’t leave a ticket.</p><p>“Um, how are we getting to your house? Where is your house?” Junsu asked, voice rising.</p><p>Yoochun smiled again. “Ever ride a horse?”</p><p>Junsu’s eyebrows went up. “No!”</p><p>“It’s fun.” Yoochun clicked his tongue for Baby and the horse stopped grazing where she’d wandered off too.  “We both won’t fit on the saddle, but I’ll ride behind you.”</p><p>Junsu looked dubious, frowning as Yoochun adjusted the stirrups. Yoochun showed Junsu how to put his foot in the stirrup and haul himself up by grabbing the saddle horn. The horse adjusted and Junsu gripped her mane tightly. Yoochun chuckled. “You’re all right, city boy.”</p><p>Yoochun grabbed the saddle horn and lifted himself to sit on Baby’s rump. “Grab the reins,” he said, “and then just tighten your knees.”</p><p>Junsu did and then jerked as Baby moved. Yoochun grabbed him around the middle to keep from falling off. Junsu sort of laughed. “Sorry.” Yoochun made sure he was steady and then put his hands on the back of the saddle. He definitely liked the feel of Junsu’s waist in his arms, but oh my god, he had to keep himself from thinking about that.</p><p>“It’s so pretty here,” Junsu said a few minutes later.</p><p>Yoochun smiled. “Yeah. I like it.”</p><p>“So quiet and … calm and like the exact opposite of my life.”</p><p>Yoochun laughed. “Not as calm as you think. I actually have chores I should be doing right now, but I ran away this morning, too. I like to get out before the sun is up and watch the sun rise from the fields. Sometimes it’s the only time I have for myself.”</p><p>Junsu sighed, body relaxing as they rode. Yoochun spent the next twenty minutes teaching Junsu how to ride, how to lead Baby around and then put her into a trot. But that was a bad idea and he had to grab Junsu around the middle again as the bumping almost tossed him off. Junsu laughed and slowed Baby down.</p><p>“Fun?” Yoochun asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but I think my thighs are going to hurt. How much further is your house?”</p><p>“Just a few minutes. We had to take the long way. When it’s just me, I gallop with her and jump over fences instead of going around.”</p><p>“That sounds like fun.”</p><p>“We’ll go for a ride later, if you want,” and Yoochun was so glad he was behind Junsu because he blushed when the double meaning of his words filtered into his mind. Oh, god, he’d give anything to ride Junsu.</p><p>“Maybe. If I have time.”</p><p>Yoochun belatedly realized he still had his arm around Junsu and he hastily moved it. They crested a hill and the Park family ranch came into view. The main house was two stories, with a sloping lawn and a fenced backyard. Beyond that was the garage, and then beyond that the farm equipment garage. There were three barns, and a stable.</p><p>Junsu whistled. “Wow. Huge.”</p><p>“It’s sufficient. Too big really, but my parents always wanted more children. There’s only two of us though.”</p><p>“You said you had a brother? Younger? Older?”</p><p>“Younger by four years. We sort of forgot, but we’re the same age. I was born in June.”</p><p>“Okay, hyung,” Junsu said and rolled his shoulder back and nudged Yoochun. Yoochun smiled.</p><p>Only a few minutes later, they arrived at Yoochun’s house. He slid off the back of Baby and onto the gravel drive.  Junsu bit his lower lip and Yoochun smiled and held out his hands. “I won’t let you fall.”</p><p>Junsu  nodded and, with a firm grip on the saddle horn, swung his other leg over the saddle. Yoochun grabbed his hips as Junsu teetered and planted his feet and Junsu practically fell off the horse. Yoochun held him tightly for a few moments. God, the man smelled good.</p><p>“Got to work on that,” Junsu whispered, as he stabilized his feet.</p><p>Yoochun laughed. “Yeah. Come on.” He reluctantly let Junsu go. They went up the steps to the front porch and then around to the back. Once inside, Yoochun took his boots off. Junsu followed his example.</p><p>“Where have you been?” his mother asked.</p><p>Both of his parents were sitting at the table eating breakfast.</p><p>“I had to send Yoohwan out to the water,” his father said.</p><p>“Sorry. I saw a car on the road having—“</p><p>“Xiah!” An unearthly squeal filled the house and Yoochun’s mom tore past him and had Junsu in a hug and kissed his cheeks.</p><p>“Mom, Mom!” Yoochun said, trying to pull her away as she yammered on and on about meeting Xiah Junsu.</p><p>“Have you eaten? You’re so skinny. You should eat more. Come and eat.” She dragged Junsu to the table, and Junsu looked at Yoochun, pleading for help. His mom covered Junsu’s plate in rice and eggs and kimchi and meat.</p><p>Yoochun smiled and then looked at his dad. “Junsu’s car broke down about a two miles down the highway. It looks like a blown gaskett, but I couldn’t really tell.”</p><p>“I’ll send Daesung to go pick it up.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Junsu said with a bow of his head.</p><p>“Anything for you,” his mom crooned and kissed his cheek again.</p><p>“Mom,” Yoochun said.</p><p>Junsu blushed.</p><p>“I told you we were fans,” Yoochun said as he filled a plate full of his own breakfast.</p><p>His mom filled the silence, talking to Junsu about her favorite songs and the best concerts, and oh my god, a young man like you should not be single.</p><p>“I just wish I had a daughter to introduce you to,” she said with a sigh.</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>Junsu choked on his food.</p><p>“There’s the Shim girl, though. We should call her over.”</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>“Oh, Yoochun, don’t worry. You can marry the Jung girl. Mirae is more suited for Junsu than for you.”</p><p>“Mirae is fifteen!”</p><p>“And she’ll be eighteen right when Junsu’s career dies down enough for him to marry.”</p><p>“Mom. Come on.”</p><p>Junsu looked pale.</p><p>“Do you want more to eat?”</p><p>“Oh, um, no. Thank you. It was delicious.”</p><p>“Are you sure? There’s plenty.”</p><p>“No, Mom, leave him alone. I told him he could take a nap while we fixed his car.”</p><p>“You’re tired? Why didn’t you say so?”</p><p>“I’ll show him to a room, Mom.” Yoochun stood up. After Junsu bowed to his parents, thanking them again and again, Yoochun led the way to the main stairs and up to his room. “Feel like sleeping surrounded by yourself?” Yoochun said as he opened a door.</p><p>His brother’s room was a Xiah Junsu shrine.</p><p>Junsu chuckled. “This your room?”</p><p>Yoochun smiled. “No. It’s my younger brother’s. He loves you.”</p><p>Yoochun led the way a bit farther and into his own room. There was only one poster of Junsu, a shot from a concert when the white shirt he was wearing plastered to his body with sweat, and the white pants showed off every curve of his body and ass. Every curve. Every bulge. “That’s my favorite picture of you.”</p><p>Junsu made a face. “My hair looks like crap.”</p><p>It had been orange then.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I don’t actually look at your hair or your face in that picture.”</p><p>Junsu laughed. “A fan of my assets, huh?”</p><p>Yoochun nodded and fought back a blush. “Definitely.”</p><p>Junsu moved to Yoochun’s desk and found a marker in the pencil holder. He uncapped it and then Yoochun held his breath as he signed the poster, <i>To Park Yoochun for not being crazy, and being very hospitable and kind. Never deny the world your perfect smile. Saranghey, Xiah Junsu</i> He added a smiley face and a heart.</p><p>Yoochun blushed, and tried not to pass out. “Um, there’s a bathroom through that door, if you want to shower or whatever. I really have to get to my chores. If I were you, I would lock the door, or my mom is going to be checking up on you every few minutes.”</p><p>“I like your mom. She’s cool.”</p><p>“She loves you.”</p><p>“I can tell.”</p><p>Yoochun looked down at the floor. “Um, … rest well, I guess. I’ll be back in a couple hours.”</p><p>“Thank you, Yoochun.”</p><p>Yoochun left the room, and shut the door. He leaned against it with his head back and eyes shut. Oh, god, Junsu was going to use his shower. And sleep in his bed and … He pushed away before he sported an erection.</p><p>Yoochun snuck out the side door; he could hear his mother talking to his dad about Junsu. He admired his dad’s patience.  He went outside and finished his normal chores, feeding the animals and cleaning their pens. He checked on Thunder, the mare in foal. She wasn’t due for a couple more weeks, and she whinnied and tried to pin Yoochun to the stall. He laughed and slipped her a sugar cube.</p><p>One of the boys from town had gone on a joy ride the week before and broke part of their fence. Yoochun hated mending fences, but the guy had claimed it wasn’t him and no one would take responsibility for it, so that meant Yoochun had to fix it.  They were almost done, but still had a few hundred feet left. He started with the wire while he waited for Yoohwan to come and help him.</p><p>“Oh my god! Yoochun!” Yoohwan shouted as he ran up to him. “Xiah Junsu is in our house!”</p><p>Yoochun smiled at his brother’s enthusiasm. “Yeah. I know.” Yoohwan helped him string the wire as Yoochun told him about seeing his car on the side of the road.</p><p>“Oh, god, he’s in your bed? What the … oh my god. Fuck. He can’t see my room. I’d die. I need—“</p><p>“Um, too late,” Yoochun said.</p><p>“You showed him my room!” Yoohwan shouted and started hitting Yoochun. “You fucker. What the hell! That’s …”</p><p>“He liked it, god! Shut up. Stop it.”</p><p>“Oh god, Xiah … I think I might die when I meet him.”</p><p>“He’s pretty normal. He signed my poster. I’m sure he’ll sign yours.”</p><p>The brothers worked through the morning and into the afternoon sun. Both stripped off their shirts as the temperature rose. Slamming the metal supports into the ground took a lot of work.</p><p>“God, I need a drink,” Yoochun said.</p><p>Almost on cue, a siren sounded from the house, signaling lunch time.</p><p>“Is it that late already?” Yoohwan said. They gathered up their tools and headed back to the house. Junsu and his mother were in the kitchen singing.</p><p>“Oh god,” Yoohwan said.</p><p>The poor boy looked like he was going to faint as he was introduced to his favorite idol. Junsu smiled at him, but his eyes moved past to Yoochun and Yoochun blushed remembering he hadn’t put his shirt back on. He did quickly, and then tried to meet Junsu’s eyes. Junsu licked his lips unconsciously. And then their mother broke into another one of his songs and she, Junsu and Yoohwan sang while they put lunch on the table.</p><p>“Did you call your family?” Yoochun asked.</p><p>Junsu nodded. “Yeah. I talked to my brother. Your dad said you were right, that it was just a gasket and he should have it replaced this afternoon.”</p><p>“Good. Still have time to get home tonight.”</p><p>“Yoochun,” his mom said. “Don’t make him feel like he has to leave.”</p><p>Yoochun smiled. “I’m sure he doesn’t think I want him to leave, Mom.”</p><p>“Of course not. I wouldn’t want to outstay my welcome,” Junsu said.</p><p>“I think Mom is two minutes away from adopting you,” Yoohwan added.</p><p>“Don’t be silly, boys.”</p><p>After lunch, Yoochun did something he never did in the middle of the day. He took a shower. He had to. Any more time around Junsu and he was going to have a permanent hard on. Stroking off to thoughts of Junsu was a normal thing for Yoochun, but now it was different, because just a few hours ago, Junsu was in this shower, and it was so easy for Yoochun to imagine that Junsu had stroked one off too. It didn’t take long for him to come.</p><p>A blue towel hung on the rack to dry and Yoochun used it anyway, because Junsu had used that towel, and oh god, indirect skin contact. Yoochun gave himself a forceful shake, wrapped the towel around his waist and went to his bedroom.</p><p>Junsu was there and he turned. His smile fell as his eyes dropped down Yoochun’s body. Heat filled Yoochun, his cock twitched and he turned away, to his dresser.</p><p>“S-sorry,” Junsu said. “Y-your dad. My bag. Brought. Yeah. Um, sorry.”</p><p>Yoochun spared a look and saw a suitcase on his bed. “It’s okay. I’ll grab some … “</p><p>“No. I need to … yeah.” Junsu went into the bathroom and Yoochun remembered how to breathe. There were always rumors of Junsu’s sexuality because he didn’t have a girlfriend. And Yoochun loved reading fanfics about Junsu and his backup dancers. Or Junsu and other stars like Taecyeon and Seungri. Was Junsu actually gay?</p><p>Yoochun tried not to get his hopes up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sluttish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoochun spends a lot of days doing the same chores on the family farm. A broken down car and a pretty popstar throw Yoochun's day into a different gait.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what about that ride?”</p><p>Yoochun stared at Junsu for about ten seconds before he blinked and cleared his mind of perverted thoughts and said. “Oh, right. Do you want to?”</p><p>Junsu smiled. “Sure. It was fun.”</p><p>“I have one request,” Yoochun said, and amended in his head <i>one non-perverted request</i>.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Let me call my best friend over.”</p><p>Junsu narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Come on, please. Changmin will kill me when he finds out you were here and he didn’t get to meet you.”</p><p>“I don’t want you dead.”</p><p>Yoochun smiled. “Well, he won’t kill me, but he’ll tie me up and torture me.”</p><p>Junsu’s eyes lit up and he said, “Now there’s an interesting idea.”</p><p>Yoochun blushed.</p><p>Junsu laughed and waved at him. “Fine. Just the one?”</p><p>“Yeah. Promise.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Yoochun pulled out his cell phone and dialed Changmin’s number. He put it on speaker so Junsu could hear.</p><p>“What do you want, fucker?” he said as a hello.</p><p>“Come over.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Just come over. You won’t regret it.”</p><p>“Does that mean you’re going to be tied up and naked when I get there?”</p><p>Junsu snorted, and Yoochun blushed and mentally cursed. He should have known better than to put a conversation with Changmin on speaker. “Nope. Something even better.”</p><p>“Can’t get much better than you at my mercy, Chunnie. I am intrigued.”</p><p>“Come to the stables. That’s where I’ll be.”</p><p>“Oh, now I am most interested. Last time I met you at the stables—“</p><p>“Yeah, I remember,” Yoochun said quickly.</p><p>Changmin laughed. “I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.”</p><p>“Okay.” Yoochun hung up and did not look at Junsu as he put the phone in his pocket.</p><p>“What happened last time he met you at the stables?” Junsu asked.</p><p>Yoochun cleared his throat as his skin heated and shivered. “Nothing?” he said, making it a question.</p><p>Junsu laughed. “Oh, come on. Tell me.”</p><p>Yoochun led the way out of his bedroom. He again took the side exit to keep from being detained by his mother. When the door shut behind them, Yoochun kept his eyes to the ground, on his boots, as they walked toward the barns.</p><p>“Tell me,” Junsu said again and this time put his arm around Yoochun’s waist and his fingers dug into his sides.</p><p>Yoochun jerked away from the touch with a laugh. “No.”</p><p>Junsu pouted, and Yoochun’s breath caught. It was even more adorable in real life. He looked down again and said, “Changmin is a bit of a sadist and I get off on pain, so yeah … There was rope involved, and a crop, and … yeah. He’s a kinky bastard.”</p><p>Junsu grinned and when his eyes traveled over Yoochun’s body again, Yoochun held his breath. “Sounds sexy.”</p><p>A victorious voice in Yoochun’s mind was screaming, <i>“He’s gay! OMG! YES YES YES!”</i> but Yoochun still wasn’t completely sure.</p><p>They entered the stables and Yoochun moved to Thunder again to check on her. He told Junsu about her foal and then went through the stalls to the back door. He stood outside, put his tongue to the roof of his mouth and whistled. Across the field, the horses’ ears pricked up. Yoochun whistled again, and the six animals left their grazing and galloped across the field.</p><p>“They like you,” Junsu said.</p><p>The horses all stopped and tried to get at Yoochun at once. He laughed and rubbed their necks. He directed Junsu to a bucket that had some apple cores and carrots in it. For the next few minutes, they pampered the beasts, and then hoof beats from the road caught their attention.</p><p>“How is this better than you naked?” Changmin demanded. His long legs swung from the side of his black stallion and he dropped to the ground. He took two steps before he saw Junsu and then he stopped in his tracks and his mouth fell open.</p><p>“Junsu, this is Changmin. He’s a bastard, but I like him,” Yoochun said.</p><p>Junsu laughed. “Hi.”</p><p>“Um … hi.”</p><p>“Junsu’s car broke down on the highway and he’s staying over until my dad gets it fixed.”</p><p>“Oh my god, seriously?”</p><p>Junsu nodded. “Yep. Yoochun’s been very accommodating.”</p><p>Changmin smirked. “I bet he has.”</p><p>“Shut up, Minnie,” Yoochun said immediately.</p><p>“What? You’re always very accommodating. Eager even.”</p><p>Yoochun blushed and said, “Shut up.”</p><p>“No, no. Don’t shut up. Tell me more,” Junsu said.</p><p>Changmin laughed. He wrapped the reins of his horse on the wooden fence, and then vaulted over it. Yoochun followed the lines of his legs, encased in tight blue jeans. His plaid shirt was half unbuttoned, showing a white tank top. His hat was off, hanging from his neck.  He saw Junsu look at his body, too.</p><p>“Well, Chunnie, he’s good at bending over for people.”</p><p>“Shut up, Changmin,” he said uselessly. Changmin wasn’t going to any time soon.</p><p>“I thought you liked it when I talked dirty,” Changmin said. He flung his arm around Yoochun shoulders and licked his ear before Yoochun could stop him.</p><p>Yoochun shivered and shoved him away. “Not in view of the house, you idiot.”</p><p>Changmin laughed but kept his arm around Yoochun’s shoulder. “So, Junsu. I very much enjoyed your Intoxication single.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“It makes great sex music.”</p><p>“God, would you …” Yoochun broke off with an irritated noise.</p><p>“It does,” Junsu said with a laugh.</p><p>“So I am going to assume you’re gay,” Changmin said.</p><p>Yoochun held his breath.</p><p>“Bisexual, actually.”</p><p>“Good, good. Did Yoochun invite me over for that?”</p><p>“Changmin!”</p><p>“No, actually, he said if he didn’t introduce us that you’d tie him up and torture him.”</p><p>Changmin smiled. “Yeah. I most definitely would. Want to do it anyway, Chunnie? Tie you up, throw a cock ring on –“</p><p>Yoochun walked away, trying to calm his raging body. Changmin laughed.</p><p>“Aw, Yoochun, where you going?” Junsu asked.</p><p>“There’s rope in the stables,” Changmin said.</p><p>“Fuck you, Minnie,” Yoochun said but without the heat in his voice.</p><p>Changmin’s boots pounded on the stable after him. “You all right, babe?”</p><p>Yoochun nodded, eyes going past Changmin to Junsu. “Just fucking horny all day,” he muttered.</p><p>Changmin looked behind him and then met Yoochun’s eyes with an eager questioning look and Yoochun shook his head.</p><p>“Why not?” Changmin asked. “You can tell he’s interested.”</p><p>“You two talking about me?” Junsu asked, voice echoing around the stables.</p><p>“I promised Junsu a ride,” Yoochun said. “On a horse,” he added quickly.</p><p>Changmin smirked and then licked his lips. “I don’t think he’d mind a—“</p><p>“Oh my god, shut up!”</p><p>Junsu smiled. “I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>Yoochun looked at him and stared.</p><p>“What?” Junsu said with a smirk rivaling Changmin’s. “Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?”</p><p>“No, he doesn’t,” Changmin said.</p><p>“And then there’s you,” Junsu said, turning into Changmin, so their bodies were almost touching. Junsu had to look up at him. “Tall and sexy and—“ He bit his lower lip and his fingers played with the buttons on Changmin’s shirt.</p><p>Changmin smiled down at Junsu and grabbed his wrists. He lifted his arms and Junsu put them around his neck. Changmin slid his hands down Junsu’s back, over his ass and to his thighs, and without much effort, lifted. Junsu’s legs wrapped around his waist, and then their lips pressed together. Junsu moaned, mouth opening. Changmin’s tongue teased his lips, mouth never losing its smirk as they kissed.</p><p>“Still going to protest, Yoochun?” Changmin asked, though he did not take his eyes from Junsu.</p><p>Yoochun was not stupid. “Not here though.”</p><p>Changmin nodded. “With Thunder in foal, your dad may come to check up on her.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Changmin set Junsu down even as Junsu whined in disappointment. Changmin chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Yoochun turned away and led them out of the stables at a quick pace.</p><p>“Last one to the loft is being tied up,” Changmin said and sprinted past Yoochun.</p><p>Junsu laughed and ran after him.</p><p>Yoochun smiled and continued walking, watching as Junsu chased Changmin across the field and into the alfalfa barn. His cock was hard from watching them kiss, and each step closer hardened it further, until Yoochun was gasping, mind full of the possibilities to come. He wouldn’t mind being tied up, but he really, really, really wanted to ride Junsu’s cock.</p><p>He stepped into the cool building, eyes adjusting to the dim light. Laughter echoed around the worn wooden walls. The barn was almost empty for now; harvesting the first crop of alfalfa wouldn’t be for a few more weeks. It smelled of home and dirt and grass.</p><p>“Where’s our pet?” Changmin said. His head came into view from the upper level.</p><p>Junsu’s face was there, watching as Yoochun climbed the ladder. “Is he always this slow?”</p><p>Changmin nodded. “Usually.”</p><p>“I like going slow,” Yoochun said as he approached the top of the ladder. Changmin’s lips landed on his neck. His eyes shut, and then softer lips met his.</p><p>“Slow is okay,” Junsu whispered. “Agonizing and hot and sexy.”</p><p>The two moved away so Yoochun could climb onto the loft. He and Changmin had always kept a blanket and supplies up there.  Just in case. Changmin moved to the sloping wall, reached above the top eave. His untucked shirt lifted and Yoochun licked his lips. He loved Changmin’s body. Changmin’s face brightened as he pulled down a plain wooden box. He tossed it to Junsu, and Junsu laughed after he opened it.</p><p>“You two fuck a lot up here or something?” Junsu asked as Changmin flopped onto a pile of hay. He pulled out a bottle of lube.</p><p>Changmin laughed. “Yes.”</p><p>Junsu tossed the box back to Changmin, and he just got his hands up to catch it. And then Junsu turned to Yoochun.</p><p>Yoochun swallowed at the devilish, sexy look in his eyes.</p><p>“You really don’t understand how gorgeous you are, do you?” Junsu said, voice low. His fingers traced over his ears, cheeks. Yoochun’s eyes fluttered shut as they trailed down his neck. “Beautiful skin, this jaw line, and god, damn. Collarbones.” Junsu pushed his fingers under the fabric of his t-shirt to touch Yoochun’s collarbones. He stretched the neck and stepped close enough to press a soft, open kiss there. Yoochun’s knees shook, his hands latched onto Junsu’s hips to keep from falling. Junsu’s lips moved over his jaw and then pressed against Yoochun’s. Yoochun moaned into the kiss, hands tightening.</p><p>“Is he always this unsure?” Junsu muttered.</p><p>Yoochun smiled. “Not unsure, just … in disbelief.”</p><p>Junsu laughed. He suddenly left Yoochun and walked the short distance to Changmin. He dropped over him, knees at his hips, hands on either side of his head. Changmin smirked just before they kissed. Yoochun watched, pants straining. Their tongues tangled outside their mouth, messy and full of slurps and moans.</p><p>“If you’re not over here in two minutes, I’m tying something around your cock to keep you from coming,” Changmin said, “and that will hurt because I think you’re going to come as soon as Junsu touches you.”</p><p>Yoochun finally moved. He landed on the pile of hay next to Changmin. Changmin smiled at him and then yanked him forward with a firm hand on the back of his neck. Yoochun opened his mouth to Changmin’s kiss, recognizing it for what it was: calm him down, give him something familiar before he lost all sense of his self around Junsu.</p><p>Changmin turned his head, another tongue joined their kiss, and Yoochun moaned low in his throat as unfamiliar and familiar hands started undoing buttons and lowering zippers. He tried to kick his boots off. A firm hand palmed him through his pants and he moaned louder, breaking away from the kiss. He grabbed his jeans and pushed them down with a whimper. Changmin grabbed his wrists and pulled them up and away.</p><p>“Fiery little colt, isn’t he?” Changmin said with a grin.</p><p>Junsu laughed. He moved back far enough to pull Yoochun’s boots off. They landed with a thunk. He peeled Yoochun’s pants and boxers off at once. “You cowboys always wear such tight sexy jeans.”</p><p>Yoochun cried out when Junsu curled his fingers around his cock. His vision swam as he tried to focus on Changmin. “God, am I dreaming?” he whispered.</p><p>Changmin laughed. “Nope. Xiah Junsu is about to lick your cock.”</p><p>And then Xiah Junsu licked his cock and Yoochun saw spots. His cry echoed around the empty barn. Heat closed around the tip of his cock and Junsu moaned, licking the crown and down the length. Yoochun gasped and tried to thrust up into his mouth.</p><p>“Wow. He didn’t come right away,” Changmin said. “Where did you learn such discipline?”</p><p>Yoochun squeezed his eyes shut as Junsu stroked his cock slowly. “J-jerked off. Shower.”</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>“I knew that’s what you were doing,” Junsu said. “I almost joined you.”</p><p>“Oh, god,” Yoochun said. He whimpered and thrust up again. The movement almost gagged Junsu for a moment.</p><p>“You’re being naughty. Junsu, give me your belt.”</p><p>Yoochun shivered as the leather hissed through Junsu’s belt loops. Changmin moved out from under Yoochun. He looped the belt through a beam behind him and then tied Yoochun’s wrists with the ends. Yoochun’s eyes rolled back, and he whimpered Changmin’s name.</p><p>Changmin grinned down at him as he undressed. “Why are you looking at me when Xiah Junsu is getting naked?”</p><p>Yoochun whipped his head down to watch Junsu. He was already naked, bent over, slipping his boxers off. The curves of his ass were even more amazing in real life.</p><p>“Fuck, Junsu,” Yoochun whispered.</p><p>Junsu smiled at them and turned in a circle. His hard cock hung away from his body, jerking as Changmin and Yoochun stared.</p><p>“Wow,” Changmin said and whistled. “You should totally strip at your next concert.”</p><p>Junsu laughed. “I’ll take my shirt off, just for you two. It’s all I can get away with.”</p><p>Changmin sat back down and pulled Yoochun’s upper body into his lap. Yoochun sighed and tried to roll down, pressing Changmin’s cock against his skin.</p><p>“You like being tied up, Chunnie-ah,” Junsu said, kneeling between his legs. He ran his hands up and down Yoochun’s thighs. “Want to know my kink?”</p><p>Yoochun nodded.</p><p>“Rimming.” He dipped a finger down the inner curve of Yoochun’s thigh, caressing, pulling shivers and jerks from his skin. “Doing not receiving. Is that okay? Will you let me shove my tongue in your ass?”</p><p>Yoochun’s eyes rolled up and he whined, lifting his legs.</p><p>“I think that means yes,” Changmin said.</p><p>Junsu laughed and pushed his knees up. “Chunnie-ah. I can’t get to it yet.”</p><p>Yoochun wasn’t sure how he was going to bend his body more, but then Changmin’s long fingers gripped his ankles. He spread Yoochun’s legs and then pulled them back until his feet were level with Changmin’s shoulders. Yoochun moaned at the stretch. He was bent so much he could almost see his own entrance.</p><p>Changmin kissed his calf muscle on one leg. “How’s that?”</p><p>Junsu licked his lips. “Perfect.” His fingers ghosted up the back of Yoochun’s thighs, fingertips teasing more and more. He spread Yoochun’s ass even further. He moaned, wetting his lips again, and then pressed a kiss to Yoochun’s puckered entrance.</p><p>Yoochun shivered with need. His eyes shut tight, and little meeps and noises passed his lips. The first touch of Junsu’s tongue to his body had him crying out, trying to move. The belt dug into his wrists. Junsu started slow, licking all around the edge, and then the skin around that. Moving out in slow circles. His hands flexed on Yoochun’s ass cheeks, kneading and pulling at the skin.</p><p>“Such a beautiful body,” Junsu said.</p><p>Changmin grinned. “That’s what I told him when I was thirteen, but he still wouldn’t let me fuck him until I was fifteen.”</p><p>Junsu smiled up at him for only a moment, and then licked again, starting on the outside and spiraling in until he was at his entrance. He pushed his tongue against it, moaning as Yoochun’s body clenched, trying to keep him out.</p><p>They both moaned, Yoochun’s louder as Junsu forced his tongue inside. He lapped at it firmly, in and out, over and over. Yoochun’s cock settled wet against his stomach. A trail of precome dripped into his belly button. Changmin thrust against him lightly, adding his own praises to how sexy Junsu looked fucking Yoochun with his tongue.</p><p>“Fuck, Min, stroke me please,” Yoochun begged. He gripped the belt, arms straining. He tried to move his hips, to get his cock to rub against something, but he couldn’t.</p><p>Changmin chuckled and said no.</p><p>Junsu lifted a hand from his ass and cupped his sac, rolling the balls between his fingers, a little pressure, then a light touch. His tongue continued its slow devouring of his ass.</p><p>“Oh, god, Junsu,” Yoochun whimpered. “Finger me, please, please.”</p><p>Junsu hummed in agreement. His other hand curled over his ass. Changmin spread his legs wider so Junsu could still get to his entrance with his tongue.</p><p>It hurt, god, it hurt. Yoochun whined as his muscles started shaking.</p><p>The pad of Junsu’s middle finger dipped into his entrance with his tongue.</p><p>“You know, Chunnie-ah, the only thing better than this would be licking Changmin’s come out of you.” His hand slid down, along Yoochun’s cock, pushing it harshly against his stomach. He didn’t stroke, but pushed, over and over again. “I bet Changmin tastes good.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck, yes.”</p><p>“And if Changmin fucked you, your body would be all stretched out and I could really get my tongue deep.” He thrust his finger into Yoochun suddenly, and then curled it as he pulled it out. “Oh, god, just the thought makes me want to come. Makes me want to stroke off until I splatter both of you. I bet your ass looks good covered in come.”</p><p>“It does,” Changmin said with a smirk.</p><p>“Fuck me, Minnie,” Yoochun begged. “Oh, god, fuck me.” A second finger forced its way into his ass. And Yoochun lost the ability to think. Junsu spread his fingers, licked between them, <i>sucked</i> at his entrance while his hand massaged Yoochun’s cock. Changmin’s voice wove above him, but Yoochun heard nothing as everything <i>whooshed</i> from his brain, he slammed his head against Changmin’s thigh and he came, pumping his release over his stomach.</p><p>Junsu moaned and speared him with his tongue, causing little jolts of pleasure along his skin. “Love … love when it … tight … around … my tongue… so good.”</p><p>Changmin chuckled. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, hyung.”</p><p>Junsu laughed. He pulled away from Yoochun’s ass and helped him lower his legs. Yoochun’s whole body was shaking and the edge of his vision was blurry.</p><p>Junsu leaned over him and kissed his lower lip, lightly sucking on it. “Now, let’s get you fucked.”</p><p>Yoochun’s eyes flew open and he nodded. “God, yes.”</p><p>Changmin laughed and said, “Twist around, babe.”</p><p>Yoochun wasn’t sure he could, but he rolled his hips to the side, and with Changmin’s help and Junsu’s hands directing him, he turned over, and ended up kneeling, straddling Changmin’s lap. The come from his orgasm dripped onto Changmin’s stomach.</p><p>“Yum,” Junsu said, running his fingers through it. “Something for our darling to lick up later.” He put his finger against Yoochun’s lips and Yoochun eagerly licked it clean.</p><p>Changmin pushed up to his elbows and helped. “You are such a come whore, Yoochun.”</p><p>“Love it,” Yoochun replied, kissing Changmin around Junsu’s fingers.</p><p>He grunted when Junsu suddenly hooked his finger on his lip and pulled. “Should we get a bit for him?” Junsu asked.</p><p>They both laughed when Yoochun shivered.</p><p>“Naw,” Changmin said. “I want to hear him.”</p><p>“Good idea.”</p><p>Junsu moved behind him and then he pouted at Changmin. “Can I spank him?”</p><p>“Fuck yes,” Yoochun almost shouted.</p><p>Junsu laughed. He brought his hand down sharply on Yoochun’s ass, and Yoochun cried out, shaking his ass, begging for more. Junsu spanked him again. On the other cheek. He switched back and forth until both cheeks were bright red. Changmin kissed him through the spanking. Lightly, teasing, pulling away when Yoochun tried to deepen it.</p><p>When Junsu’s hot mouth kissed along his fiery skin, Yoochun almost came again. “Want me to fuck you, Yoochun?”</p><p>Yoochun nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut and said, “Ride you, god, please. I want … I want to ride you.”</p><p>Changmin laughed. “Wet dream of his.”</p><p>Junsu laughed too and slapped Yoochun one more time. “Trade me places, dongsaeng,” he said.</p><p>Changmin kissed Yoochun and then ducked under his arm and climbed out from under him. Junsu ran his hands over Yoochun’s back and shoulders. He tangled his hands in Yoochun’s long hair and yanked his head to the side. Yoochun whined, but when the head of Junsu’s cock prodded his mouth, he opened up, eager and relaxed his throat just before Junsu thrust forward.</p><p>“He is so talented and eager, huh?”</p><p>“I like putting him through his paces,” Changmin said. “Keep him in shape for the main event.”</p><p>Yoochun wanted to tell him to fuck off, but then Junsu rolled his hips up, slipping further into his throat and he moaned instead.</p><p>With a gasp of surprise, Junsu thrust forward again. Sliding deeper. He grunted and then pulled away quickly, taking deep breaths. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had sex, so no more of that throat or I’m going to come before you can ride me.”</p><p>Yoochun smiled and kissed the tip of his cock. “Until later then.”</p><p>Junsu chuckled and dropped down to the blanket. He shimmied under Yoochun until he was in Changmin’s old position.</p><p>Changmin spanked him. He cried out and glared at his best friend over his shoulder.</p><p>Changmin smirked. “He didn’t hit you hard enough.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>Changmin laughed as he leaned to the side. He snagged the bottle of lube and tipped it over, pouring a large amount into his hands.</p><p>Junsu’s fingers touched his face, so Yoochun turned to him, sighing in contentment as their lips touched. He shivered and moaned when Changmin’s longs fingers pushed into his body. Junsu moaned too, breaking away from his lips and panting.</p><p>“Fuck, Changmin, remember … the … coming thing.”</p><p>“Right,” Changmin said. He pushed at Yoochun’s hips, so he lowered them, moaning when Junsu’s cock swiped over his entrance. Changmin held them both steady and then with a shift, Yoochun pushed down. His grip tightened on the belt, his head lowered between his arms and he whimpered as Junsu’s cock slid into his body. He didn’t want to wait to feel it all, so even though his vision had gone spotty again and his back was protesting the strain, he dropped down, feeling each inch push into him. So slow. He lifted up only once, and that was to get a tighter grip on his body. He really wanted to feel it. When he sat flush against Junsu’s body he paused, shifting his hips, getting used to the feel of that cock inside him.</p><p>Junsu moaned. “Move, Yoochun. Move.”</p><p>A smile flit across his face, and then Yoochun moved. Slow, up, feeling the drag, the contrasting feeling of being too empty. He pushed down quickly, crying out as Junsu’s hips rose and their bodies smacked together. Junsu bent his knees, and Yoochun lifted again, higher, until Junsu almost slipped out. They slammed together again. He pulled on the restraints, flung his head back and rode Junsu faster. He whimpered when a heated mouth covered his Adam’s apple, sucking on his skin, a tongue licking at his neck.</p><p>“So gorgeous,” Junsu said, voice breathy. “So, so gorgeous, and wild and perfect.”</p><p>Yoochun tried to smile. With every moan of his name from Junsu’s mouth, Yoochun grew more eager, moved faster.</p><p>“Shit, Yoochun, I’m … I’m …”</p><p>“Come, Su-ah, come inside me, fuck.”</p><p>Firm hands gripped his hips. Junsu thrust into him hard, panting, eyes shut tight. The veins in his neck and arms stood out and Yoochun forced his eyes to stay open and watched his face scrunch up as he came. He moaned low feeling the warm release pump inside him. Yoochun slowed with a whimper.</p><p>Junsu grabbed him by the neck and yanked himself up and Yoochun down until they were kissing again. “Amazing,” Junsu said, and then again, over and over into Yoochun’s mouth.</p><p>“All right, enough,” Changmin said. “Now for like the next two weeks he’s going to be ‘Xiah thinks I’m amazing’ blah blah blah.”</p><p>Junsu smiled and met Yoochun’s eyes. “I’m sure you can find a way to humble him again.”</p><p>Yoochun shivered. “He’ll like th—Minnie!” He shouted and Junsu moaned. Two fingers pumped into his body along with Junsu’s cock.</p><p>“What?” Changmin said innocently.</p><p>Yoochun moaned as his fingers moved slowly in and out of him.</p><p>“Fuck, Minnie,” Junsu said. He gripped Yoochun’s hips and thrust up.</p><p>“What did you tell me about a month ago, hyung?” Changmin said, the smirk prevalent in his voice even if Yoochun couldn’t open his eyes to see it. “Something about double penetration.”</p><p>“Oh, god,” Yoochun gasped. He opened his mouth, only to have it filled with Junsu’s tongue.</p><p>Changmin didn’t seem to be in any hurry to fuck him; his dongsaeng always did have more control than Yoochun did during sex. His fingers moved slowly, rolling, twisting, retreating and pushing back in. So much. Two, three, two again, then more. Or less. Yoochun was so full, so stretched.</p><p>Junsu’s cock was rock hard from only a few minutes of Changmin’s attentions. And Yoochun’s hard cock was pumping precome onto his stomach. He was ready to come again.</p><p>“Min, fuck me. Please. I’m going to come … fuck …”</p><p>Changmin removed his fingers. Three, four, maybe. Yoochun whined and pushed back, gasping into Junsu’s mouth when Junsu’s cock prodded his prostate for a moment and then slipped in deep.</p><p>“Fuck,” he said, eyes shut tight, rocking back again, trying to get that shot of pleasure through his body.</p><p>Changmin laughed. “Oh my god, you slut. Calm down.”</p><p>“Fuck me, you arrogant bitch,” Yoochun said. He turned his head to glare at Changmin and tugged on the belt roughly.</p><p>Junsu’s hands ran up and down his stomach, trying to calm him down, but they passed over his nipples, just as Changmin’s cock slid against his cleft. He cried out, thrusting back and then shuddered in need as his orgasm teased him, right at the edge.</p><p>Fingers held his hips steady, and others spread his ass. Changmin’s cock settled above Junsu’s and then Yoochun screamed as Changmin pushed in. Junsu slid out until just the head was inside, and Changmin’s longer wider cock pushed in, almost all the way. Yoochun grunted, whimpering. His head dropped between his arms again, and his eyes shut, tears of … something … dripping from his eyes. It hurt, god, so much, but then Changmin moved and Junsu moved and they fucked him. Slow, rolling. He thrust back, trying to get them to go faster. His cock slapped up against his belly.</p><p>One of them came, probably Changmin based on how tightly he was squeezing Yoochun’s ass, and then Yoochun screamed. Wave after wave of pleasure, because Changmin had shortened his thrusts, angled up and rubbed his cock over his prostate. He moaned low, body shivering as pain and pleasure tossed him around and dropped him. He spread his legs, pushed back. A deep guttural noise tore from his throat as his orgasm was torn through his body. He rocked in the tempo, thrusting forward as he shot come all over Junsu’s stomach.</p><p>Junsu was still moving, thrusting wildly into his pliant body. Yoochun would have collapsed, but Changmin wrapped his arm around his stomach and held him up, licking up sweat and purpling his shoulders with hickys until Junsu came again.</p><p>The belt loosened and his arms fell weakly. Changmin carefully lowered him to the blanket and he whimpered as they both slipped out of him.</p><p>Their labored breathing echoed through the barn.</p><p>“So can I have your autograph?” Changmin asked.</p><p>Junsu laughed, but Yoochun moaned and tried to hit his best friend. Junsu curled up around his body. He reached over Yoochun’s hip and stroked Changmin’s cock. “Sure. Got a pen, or should I write it in come?”</p><p>Changmin laughed.</p><p>Yoochun smiled against his chest, and then whimpered when Junsu pushed him, and Changmin grabbed his arms and pulled until he was laying on top of Changmin. Junsu’s heat molded to his back. He kissed the side of Yoochun’s lips and then his neck. Yoochun was exhausted and would have been more than happy to take a short nap. But then Junsu ran his tongue down his spine.</p><p>“Mm, Su.”</p><p>“Yes, Chunnie?” he asked, massaging Yoochun’s ass.</p><p>“Tired.”</p><p>“I don’t expect you to do anything,” Junsu whispered. His lips landed at the base of Yoochun’s spine. “Your ass is dripping with come and I want a treat while you take a nap.”</p><p>“Oh, god,” Yoochun gasped as Junsu’s tongue ran down his cleft.</p><p>Junsu moaned in delight, lapping at Yoochun’s stretched opening.</p><p>Changmin said, “I hope all your chores are done, Yoochun, because I think Junsu is going to fuck you again.”</p><p>Junsu chuckled against Yoochun’s skin. “And you, if you’ll let me.”</p><p>Changmin froze for a moment and then said, “Sure, like I’m going to give up the chance to say, yeah, Xiah Junsu fucked me.”</p><p>Junsu laughed. “I’ll be sure to thank you for letting me come in your ass when I give you my autograph.”</p><p>“You two are talking too much,” Yoochun said, lifting his hips to get Junsu’s mouth back at his ass.</p><p>There was silence until Yoochun blearily opened his eyes, only to see them smirking at each other. “What?”</p><p>“I think it’s time we use that bit,” Changmin said.</p><p>“Yes, I agree.”</p><p>Yoochun shivered and nodded. And when Changmin moved away to go find one, Yoochun said, “Grab a crop, too.”</p><p>---</p><p>“You will be sure to call us when you arrive,” Yoochun’s mom said, straightening Junsu’s jacket.</p><p>“Yes, Mrs. Park, I will.”</p><p>“Your mother is so excited to see you. We talked for almost two hours last night. We only wish we had daughters for our sons.”</p><p>“Mom,” Yoochun said, trying not to blush.</p><p>“What?” she asked with a wistful look at Junsu. “How else are we all going to be a family if I can’t marry you off to his sister?”</p><p>Junsu was trying so hard not to laugh.</p><p>Yoochun smiled, remembering their goodbye earlier in the morning. Lsat night, hiis father had noticed the pronounced limp in his step and Yoochun had to tell him he hurt his hip falling off a horse. Junsu made it worse this morning.</p><p>His mom kissed Junsu’s cheek again, and Yoochun was sure she was trying to find something else for him to autograph. <i>Xiah Junsu</i> was now permanently written on her dishtowels, the tablecloth, a few t-shirts. Even a serving platter.</p><p>“Mom, come on. He has to go.”</p><p>“I’ll come back, Mrs, Park,” Junsu said. “Thank you so much for all your hospitality.”</p><p>“It was our pleasure, Junsu. Come back anytime and you need to eat more, you understand me?”</p><p>“Yes, noona,” Junsu said with a grin.</p><p>She almost fainted, fanning herself.</p><p>Yoohwan rolled his eyes at her antics and took her arm. “Come on, Mom.” He started leading her away.</p><p>But she kept her head turned while they walked, asking Junsu if he needed anything else for his trip, and was he sure he couldn’t stay until lunch?</p><p>Yoochun smiled at him when the door finally shut behind them.</p><p>Junsu grinned, too. “Too bad I can’t kiss you goodbye.”</p><p>“Too bad you can’t fuck me goodbye,” Yoochun replied.</p><p>Junsu chuckled. “Yeah. I have a vacation coming up in a couple months. Maybe you guys can come down to Busan.”</p><p>Yoochun nodded. “That’d be cool.”</p><p>Junsu nodded, too. Everything was a little awkward, and then he face-palmed. “Duh. Phone numbers.”</p><p>Yoochun laughed. They switched phones and entered each others’ numbers in.</p><p>“Well, see you,” Yoochun said, “or you can drive me down toward Changmin’s, we’ll pull off the road, I can give you a blow job and then ….”</p><p>Junsu held his hand up and laughed. “No, no, no. God, then I’ll want to go to Changmin’s and then I’ll never leave.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that.”</p><p>Junsu smiled. He shot a look at the house and then hugged Yoochun’s, kissing his cheek quickly. Yoochun savored the brief contact and then let him go.</p><p>“See you later, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Junsu climbed into his car and started it right up. He waved as he pulled away, and Yoochun waved back until he disappeared over the hill. He sighed and turned around, coming face-to-face with his brother.</p><p>“I hate you,” Yoohwan said.</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“You had sex with him.”</p><p>Yoochun smirked. “Maybe.”</p><p>“Yeah, and maybe that limp is from falling off a horse.”</p><p>“So? Jealous?”</p><p>“Um, hello! Have you seen my room? Yes, I’m jealous.”</p><p>“Lower your voice, dongsaeng.”</p><p>Yoohwan pouted.</p><p>Yoochun grabbed his lower lip and pulled. “Don’t be too upset. He does have a brother.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>